leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ryze/rozwój
Stara Wielu Runterran pociąga magia, lub ostatnimi czasy nowa gałąź nauki – techmaturgia. Większość z nich wiedzę tę pogłębia w college'u lub na uniwersytecie. Ryze jednak nie był stworzony do przemierzania korytarzy tradycyjnej szkoły. Większą i silniejszą więź czuł z magią Runeterry, a nie z tymi, którzy próbowali go uczyć. Jako młodzieniec wyruszył w świat, by odkryć źródło, które tak go pociągało. Podróżował, szukając rad potężnych pustelników, wiedźm i szamanów – każdego, kto mógł podzielić się czymś, czego nie wykładano w miastach-państwach Valoran. Gdy Ryze nauczył się już wszystkiego, wyruszył w podróż, by odnaleźć zapomnianą, zagubioną i zakazaną wiedzę, zagłębiając się w mistyczne światy, do których inni bali się zaglądać. Poszukiwania Ryze'a doprowadziły go do poznania tak zwanej magii cierni. Wymagało to od niego wytatuowania zaklęć na swym ciele, spajając jego istotę z niesamowitą tajemną mocą i spełniając jego marzenie o połączeniu się z mistyczną energią Runeterry. W trakcie swych podróży odkrył też olbrzymi, niezniszczalny zwój, który nosi na plecach. Tylko on wie, jakie zaklęcie na nim zapisano. Twierdzi, że to wynaturzenie, przed którym musi chronić świat. Zaciekawiło to wiele osób, ale nikt nie wie, jak odseparować Ryze'a od zwoju, ani jak pokonać zbuntowanego maga. Ryze przystąpił do League of Legends, żeby zbadać z bliska magiczne stworzenia i potężne kreatury, które walczą w szeregach ligi. W ten sposób ukończy swoje badania nad mistyką Runeterry. Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 24 września, 10 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Ryze kroczy przez marmurowy korytarz z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Zarówno w jego spojrzeniu, jak i chodzie widać pośpiech i zdecydowanie. Jego prosty ubiór stanowi kontrast dla skomplikowanych tatuaży, wijących się przez całe, chude ciało, zdobiących każdy jego centymetr. Przez plecy ma przewieszony zwój. Sądząc po tym, jak go hołubi, jest dla niego bardzo ważny. Żadnemu innemu przedmiotowi nie poświęca takiej uwagi – ani kawałkom pergaminu za pasem, ani księdze zaklęć, którą trzyma. Na chwilę przystaje przed łukiem, w którym znajdują się podwójne drzwi z inskrypcją: Prawdziwy przeciwnik znajduje się wewnątrz. Zbuntowany Mag wyciąga rękę, otwierając drzwi i nieustraszenie wchodząc do środka. REFLEKSJA Ryze przez chwilę stał w ciemnościach, spokojny, lecz czujny. Zaczął wąchać. Coś tu było... Czuł jakąś obecność. - Gość? – zdziwił się głos z ciemności. – Dziwne. Nie znoszę niezapowiedzianych gości. Ryze napiął wszystkie mięśnie swego ciała. Z ciemności wyszła gibka, piękna kobieta, ubrana w luźną suknię. Od stóp do głów pokryta była tatuażami. - Liltih? – zdziwił się mag. – Jak mnie znalazłaś? Ta wyciągnęła delikatną dłoń, opierając lekko długie paznokcie o nagi tors Ryze'a. - Ryze... – wymruczała. – Przede mną się nie schowasz – zbliżyła się, obejmując go. -Mam tajemnicę – wyszeptała, przybliżając twarz do jego policzka: – Nigdy cię nie wypuszczę. – warknęła, sugestywnie gryząc go w ucho. Ryze zadrżał. Poczuł nagłe ukłucie w ucho. Usłyszał odgłos uderzenia i upadł na ziemię, podpierając się niewytatuowanymi rękami. Rozpoznał w nich swoje własne ciało, ale to było przecież nie możliwe. Od lat pokrywały je znaki. - Intruz! – wychrypiała Lilith. - Wybacz, pani – powiedział, wstając na zagraconym tarasie stojącej samotnie chatki. – Jestem zmęczony i szukam schronienia na noc. Howling Marsh to nie miejsce, w którym powinno się przebywać po zmroku. - Nie udzielam schronienia nieznośnym wędrowcom. – odparła, krzyżując ramiona. Jej włosy rozwiał lekki wietrzyk. Ryze parsknął: – Nie należy ze mną zadzierać... Przerwała mu. - Zadzierać? – krzyknęła, wskazując go palcem. Po wzorach na jej ramieniu przeniosła się energia, przeskakując następnie między nimi. Najpierw poczuł tylko wstrząs. Następnie stracił dech w piersiach i zemdlał. Po chwili leżał na plecach w błocie, dysząc. Czuł mrowienie i cały się trząsł. Lilith stała nad nim na tle zachodzącego słońca. W jej tatuażach wciąż pulsowała energia. - To nauczy cię szacunku, włóczęgo. – powiedziała już spokojnym tonem. - Proszę, pani – wysapał Ryze: – Oszczędź mnie. Klęknęła nad nim, nachylając się na kilka centymetrów przed nim. Jej włosy opadły mu na twarz. Wpiła paznokcie w jego koszulę. – Dlaczego, śliczny? Czemu miałabym cię oszczędzić? Mimo bólu w piersi, wziął głęboki wdech. – Ponieważ szukałem cię całe życie. – wyjąkał. – I głupio byłoby teraz umierać. Lilith wstała. Uśmiechnęła się. - Ciekawe. – odparła. Ryze stracił resztkę sił i zemdlał. Obudził się, leżąc twarzą w dół na miękkim materacu z rozłożonymi szeroko rękami i nogami. Chciał się ruszyć, ale okazało się, że jest związany. Obok niego, na poduszce, leżały ostre ciernie i kałamarz z fioletowym płynem. - Już nie śpimy? – wymruczała zalotnie Lilith, wchodząc do pokoju przez zasłonę z koralików. Weszła na łóżko, siadając mu na plecach. - Powiedz mi, wędrowcze – spytała, sięgając po przybory: – Co cię we mnie tak fascynuje? Zanurzyła kolec w atramencie. - Studiowałem magię odkąd byłem mały – wycharczał Ryze w poduszkę. Poczuł ukłucie u podstawy szyi i wzdrygnął się. - Nie wierć się! – krzyknęła Lilith, uderzając ręką w jego ramię z głośnym pacnięciem. Ryze zacisnął zęby z bólu. Palące wrażenie rozszerzyło się, podczas gdy Lilith kontynuowała swe krwawe dzieło. - Moi mistrzowie zawsze uczyli mnie cierpliwości, samokontroli, nie poddawania się namiętnościom – kontynuował, gdy zmieniła igły. Ryze czuł krew i atrament, mieszające się w ranach. – Mówili, że się nie nadaję. Nie chcieli mnie nauczać. – mówił dalej. -Ty znasz inny sposób. - Szarlatani. – wypluła z siebie Lilith, wycierając krew z jego pleców swoją suknią. Nachyliła się nad nim, poczuł jej gorący oddech na szyi. Wyszeptała – Ale my wiemy lepiej, prawda? Magia to energia. Nasz entuzjazm, zapał, furia. To one są przekaźnikami mocy. – oblizała wargi: – Pokażę ci drogę. Uwolniła go. - Przewróć się. – rozkazała, ściskając lekko kolejną igłę – Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Ryze z oporem posłuchał, choć jego ciało pulsowało bólem. Ponad nim, w okolicy krokwi wisiał skomplikowany, rozciągnięty zwój na pergaminie, większy od gobelinu. – Co to? – spytał, zbierając się w sobie. Twarz Lilith stężała. Pokój wokół niego zapadł się w ciemność. – Ukradłeś mi go! – krzyknęła, uderzając go. Po twarzy ciekły jej łzy. – Jak mogłeś?! Zdrajco! – nim ją powstrzymał, uderzyła go kilkanaście razy. - Nie miałem wyboru! – krzyknął. – Nie chciałaś mnie słuchać! Zniszczyłabyś nas wszystkich! Lilith parsknęła. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Ryze? Ryze puścił ją i odsunął się. Poprawił zwój na plecach. - Muszę go chronić. Uśmiechnęła się. – Jakie to uczucie, obnażyć swój umysł? Ryze znowu przybrał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. - Zrobię, co do mnie zależy. – odparł. Uniósł rękę, osłaniając twarz – drzwi do League of Legends otworzyły się, wpuszczając do pokoju smugę światła. Ryze jest pradawnym, nadzwyczaj zawziętym arcymagiem, powszechnie uważanym za jednego z najznamienitszych przedstawicieli tejże profesji w świecie Runeterry. I nosi na swych barkach niewyobrażalnie ciężkie brzemię. Uzbrojony w niczym nieograniczoną, ezoteryczną moc i twardy charakter, niestrudzenie poszukuje Run Świata — fragmentów czystej magii, która niegdyś uformowała świat z nicości. Musi je odszukać, nim wpadną w niepowołane ręce, ponieważ Ryze wie, jakie koszmary mogą uwolnić na Runeterrę. Ryze był jeno młodziakiem, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o potężnych, tajemnych mocach, ukrytych w otaczającym go świecie. Podczas misji dyplomatycznej Ryze usłyszał, jak jego mistrz, Tyrus, rozmawiał z innym, starym magiem. Szeptali o potencjalnym zagrożeniu płynącym ze strony Run Świata. Gdy Tyrus zauważył swojego ucznia, szybko uciął rozmowę, mocno ściskając zwój, który zawsze nosił przy sobie. W ciągu kolejnych dziesięcioleci wiedza na temat Run rozpowszechniła się, w miarę jak odkrywano ich coraz więcej. Najświetniejsze umysły świata studiowały antyczne glify, starając się odkryć, jakie moce w nich drzemią. Nieliczni zdawali sobie sprawę z powagi ich pochodzenia lub mocy, którą dysponowały. Niektórzy podejrzewali, że są one związane z powstaniem Runeterry. Pierwsza próba wykorzystania tych tajemniczych artefaktów była katastroficzna, ponieważ zmieniły one krajobraz kilku krajów. Kiedy tylko ci, którzy wiedzieli o Runach, wyobrazili sobie możliwe efekty wykorzystania owej „'Potęgi Twórców'” jako broni, pomiędzy narodami szybko poczęła narastać wzajemna nieufność i podejrzliwość. Ryze i Tyrus wędrowali od kraju do kraju, próbując zdusić paranoję i zachęcić do opanowania emocji, ale ich misje stawały się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Zawzięcie próbowali zapobiec licznym katastrofom, ale Ryze wyczuwał narastającą desperację swojego mistrza. Największe obawy Tyrusa ziściły się, gdy wraz ze swoim uczniem starali się prowadzić negocjacje pomiędzy dwoma wojującymi nacjami. Wszystko odbywało się w pobliżu wioski Khom, gdzie Ryze spędził swe dzieciństwo. Obydwie armie oskarżały się nawzajem o spisek, prowadzący do użycia runicznych broni, i obie były gotowe zrobić to w samoobronie. Kiedy napięcie sięgnęło zenitu, Tyrus zdał sobie sprawę, że był to konflikt, w którym nie pomogą żadne negocjacje. Obie strony były zdeterminowane, aby doprowadzić do wojny, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak ratować się ucieczką wraz ze swym protegowanym. Nim rozpoczęła się bitwa, udało im się przebyć połowę pasma górskiego. Wtem Ryze poczuł, jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg. Zdawało się wręcz, jakby ziemia dostała konwulsji, a niebem coś wstrząsnęło, jak gdyby otrzymało śmiertelną ranę. Tyrus pochwycił Ryze'a i wydawał niedosłyszalne rozkazy — słowa zostały pochłonięte przez otaczającą ich nienaturalną ciszę. Po raz pierwszy na własne oczy zobaczyli skutki starcia dwóch Run Świata. Kilka sekund później powrócili do rzeczywistości. Ryze i Tyrus wdrapali się na to, co pozostało z pobliskiego szczytu, i spojrzeli na znajdującą się za nimi dolinę, w której wcześniej stacjonowały obydwie armie. Jednak poniżej zobaczyli obłęd w czystej postaci — zniszczenia były tak drastyczne, że wręcz przeczyły prawom fizyki. Armie, ludzie, nawet ląd — wszystko zniknęło. Ocean, który wcześniej był oddalony o dzień drogi, teraz pędził im na spotkanie. Ryze mógł tylko paść na kolana i wpatrywać się w tę wielką wyrwę powstałą w ziemi. Zniszczone zostało wszystko. Nie pozostało nic. Wliczając w to wioskę, która niegdyś była mu domem. Wojna wybuchła w całej Runeterze. Początkowe okrucieństwa Wojen Run wzbudziły strach i agresję pośród tych, którzy teraz zdali sobie sprawę z potęgi, jaką dysponują. Nawet Ryze zapragnął dołączyć do konfliktu, chcąc powstrzymać dalsze zniszczenie podobne do tego, które spadło na jego lud. Tyrus uspokoił swego ucznia mówiąc, że ścieżka zemsty prowadziłaby jedynie do dalszych cierpień. Ryze początkowo był poirytowany słowami swego mistrza, ale wkrótce dostrzegł mądrość Tyrusa. Podróżując po świecie i spotykając się z posiadaczami Run, Tyrus błagał o zachowanie rozsądku. Chcąc zadbać o przyszłość Runeterry prosił, aby każda z Run Świata została ukryta w odległym miejscu, poza zasięgiem ludzi. Niektórzy, otrzeźwieni przez zagrożenie całkowitym unicestwieniem, zgodzili się przekazać swoje Runy Świata Tyrusowi, podczas gdy inni odmówili, chcąc zachować swoją nowo zyskaną potęgę i wpływy. Tyrus kontynuował swoją pracę, próbując odebrać ludziom dostęp do Run Świata. Lecz w miarę jak polepszał się stan Runeterry, stan Tyrusa zdawał się się pogarszać. Ryze zauważył, że jego mistrz staje się coraz bardziej zdystansowany. Podczas gdy sam zajmował się runami, wysyłał swojego ucznia na misje, które zdawały się nie mieć większego znaczenia. Gdy Ryze był na jednej ze swych nieistotnych wypraw, otrzymał informację o kolejnym potwornym kataklizmie, który tym razem wydarzył się w południowo-wschodniej części Valoranu — a konkretniej w Icathii. Jak szalony popędził na miejsce, przepełniony obawami o swego mistrza i przyjaciela. Żywił nadzieję, że udało mu się przetrwać. Gdy tylko przybył na miejsce, z uszczęśliwieniem stwierdził, że Tyrusowi nic się nie stało. Jednak jego ulga okazała się być krótkotrwała. Tuż obok zwoju, którego nigdy nie wolno było mu czytać, leżały dwie Runy Świata. Stary mag wyjaśnił, że od kiedy Runy Świata weszły do gry, nie miał wyboru i musiał sam zrobić z nich użytek. W sercu Ryze’a zapanował strach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tyrus nie tylko przetrwał katastrofę, ale też ją spowodował. Kontynuował swoją pełną goryczy tyradę, mówiąc uczniowi, że ludzkość poczęła przypominać zuchwałe dziecko, igrając z siłami, których nie rozumiała. Tyrus nie mógł już odgrywać roli dyplomaty między ignorantami pragnącymi władzy. Musiał ich powstrzymać. Ryze próbował przemówić Tyrusowi do rozsądku, ale na nic się to zdało. Nie był to już ten sam nieskończenie mądry wzór i model, którego Ryze podziwiał od czasów dzieciństwa. Stał przed nim człowiek podatny na te same pokusy, co głupcy, których potępiał. Runy zepsuły go do cna i pewne było, że będzie używał ich na okrągło, za każdym razem niszcząc kolejną cząstkę świata. Ryze musiał działać, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to zniszczenie swojego jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela. Wykrzesał z siebie każdą krztynę swej ezoterycznej energii. Tyrus sięgnął po Runy; gotów zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie oddać ich mocy. Wyciągając ku nim dłoń, chwilowo stał się bezbronny na atak Ryze'a. Niedługo potem ciało Tyrusa tliło się na podłodze. Ryze'a przeszedł dreszcz emocji, kiedy z trudem próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Gdy doszedł do siebie, znalazł się całkiem sam z Runami Świata, które kusiły go swym blaskiem. Zebrał się na odwagę i jął podnosić dziwne znaki jeden po drugim, momentalnie odczuwając, jak zaczynają przeistaczać go w coś doskonalszego, lub straszliwszego, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby być w każdym innym przypadku. Upuścił Runy i odsunął się, drżąc. Jeśli te glify były w stanie zdeprawować maga o sile i prawości Tyrusa, to jak on ma sobie z nimi poradzić? Później zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że gdyby odszedł, ktoś inny mógłby odnaleźć Runy i wykorzystać je. W tym momencie Ryze zrozumiał powagę swojego zadania. Dopóki nawet jedna Runa Świata będzie pozostawała w grze, dopóty trwać będą Wojny Run; i z pewnością doprowadzą do zagłady Runeterry. Niepewny tego, co robić dalej, Ryze zauważył zwój, który Tyrus zawsze nosił przy sobie. Rozwinął go i został otoczony przez jasny blask. Wtem wszystko stało się jasne i wiedział już, co musi zrobić. Od tamtego dnia Ryze wędruje po świecie, napędzany przez to samo zagadkowe kuszenie, które jednocześnie nim kieruje i napawa trwogą. Stale odrzuca obietnice mocy, kryjącej się w każdej z Run, zamiast tego uwiązując je w sekretnych miejscach, do których nikt uzyska dostępu. Wykonuje to zadanie od wielu stuleci — magia, z którą ma do czynienia, nienormalnie wydłużyła jego życie. Nawet po tak długim czasie Ryze nie może sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Runy Świata po raz kolejny zaczęły wychodzić na jaw, a świat zdążył już zapomnieć, jaką cenę trzeba zapłacić za posługiwanie się nimi. Rozwój Przeróbka Rozgrywka Ryze’a, jednego z początkowych 40 bohaterów League, nie była zmieniana zbyt drastycznie w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Cóż, sytuacja właśnie się zmieniła, gdyż nasz zespół ds. aktualizacji bohaterów skończył tworzyć Zbuntowanego Maga godnego fanów w 2015 roku. Posiada nową umiejętność i efekty dźwiękowe, a inne jego zdolności zmieniono w sporym stopniu. Ale zanim zobaczymy, jak gra się nowym Ryze'em, oto opis jego umiejętności: *'' '' **''Ryze zyskuje ładunki Mistrzostwa Magii, używając umiejętności. Po osiągnięciu maksymalnej liczby ładunków Ryze zostaje doładowany i zyskuje potężne premie: użycie umiejętności w dużym stopniu skraca czas odnowienia innych zaklęć. Otacza go też tarcza, której wytrzymałość zależy od maksymalnej many. Jego umiejętności zadające obrażenia zostają wzmocnione w stopniu zależnym od maksymalnej many.'' *'' '' **''Ryze wystrzeliwuje kulę runicznej energii w wybranym kierunku, która zadaje obrażenia pierwszemu trafionemu celowi.'' *'' '' **''Ryze więzi wybranego wroga, zadając mu obrażenia i unieruchamiając go na krótko.'' *'' '' **''Ryze celuje we wroga, atakując powolną kulą energii, która po trafieniu rozdziela się i zadaje obrażenia pobliskim przeciwnikom, po czym wraca do celu głównego, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od tego, na ile kul się rozpadła.'' *'' '' **''Biernie: Ryze zyskuje bierne zmniejszenie czasu odnowienia.'' **''Użycie: Ryze'a przepełnia potężna moc zwiększająca jego wampiryzm zaklęć i prędkość ruchu oraz sprawiająca, że wszystkie jego umiejętności stają się obszarowe.'' Chociaż rola Ryze'a się nie zmieniła (wciąż ma potencjał, by stać się postacią nie do powstrzymania pod koniec gry), aktualizacja zapewnia zarówno niebieskiemu, jak i jego przeciwnikom okazje, które można wykorzystać. To ta sama taktyka, której użyliśmy przy ; oznacza, że o ile stary Ryze zadawał w miarę stałe obrażenia, nowy ma chwile relatywnej słabości i potęgi. Zarówno dla niego, jak i jego przeciwników kluczem staje się wykorzystanie Mistrzostwa Magii: dostaje on niesamowitą premię po uruchomieniu go, więc prawdopodobnie ruszy do ataku, kiedy moment ten będzie bliski. Gdy Mistrzostwo Magii zacznie działać, Ryze będzie mógł szybko używać umiejętności, co z kolei przyspieszy odnowienie już użytych zaklęć. Jeśli tylko ma dość many (co też jest ważne), Ryze wyjdzie z wymiany ciosów zwycięsko albo wręcz po prostu zniszczy cel. Poza jego umiejętnością bierną największe zmiany dotknęły Przeciążenia i Fluktuacji Magii. To pierwsze stało się umiejętnością mierzoną. Chociaż otrzymało też wzmocnienia (ma np. o wiele większy zasięg), trudniej będzie trafić przeciwników ukrytych za stworami. Z drugiej strony Fluktuacja Magii działa najlepiej przeciwko wrogom, którzy otoczeni są sojusznikami. Przeciwnicy Ryze'a muszą teraz zdecydować, czy wolą kryć się za stworami i obawiać Fluktuacji czy odejść od nich i starać się unikać Przeciążenia. Spojrzenie na bohatera Ryze, rozgrywka, autorstwa RiotRepertoir Stary Ryze miał wiele problemów, ale głównie po prostu nie był interesujący. Jego obrażenia były przewidywalne i mógł je zadawać praktycznie ciągle. Kupował jak najwcześniej i , po czym czekał, aż przerodzi się w potęgę, którą stawał się pod koniec gry. Sprawiało to, że był bohaterem „wszystko albo nic" w grze turniejowej. Znaczy to, że był albo ciągle wybierany/banowany, albo w ogóle nie pojawiał się w poważnych rozgrywkach, zależnie od tego, czy został niedawno wzmocniony czy osłabiony. Konsekwencja nie jest zła, ale Ryze stał się zbyt przewidywalny. Potrzebował zmian. W ten sposób przechodzimy do tej aktualizacji. Tak, jak wspomnieliśmy, skupia się ona na tym, że momentami stanie się potężny, a momentami ─ słabszy. Gdy jego umiejętność bierna nie będzie działać, Ryze będzie słabszy od swojej dawnej wersji, ale dzięki temu mogliśmy wzmocnić go po tym, jak uruchomi Mistrzostwo Magii. Sprawia to, że zarówno on, jak i przeciwnik/przeciwnicy z alei będą musieli pamiętać o tym czynniku, gdyż może on zmienić wynik całych walk drużynowych. Chcemy, żeby Ryze wciąż mógł stanąć w środku walki i niszczyć wrogów w swoim ograniczonym zasięgu, ale teraz musi wykazać się wyczuciem czasu i upewnić, że do starć dochodzi w dogodnej dla niego chwili. Ryze niedługo trafi na PBE, więc wypróbujcie nową wersję niebieskiego człowieka! Zajrzyjcie też do społeczności bohaterów i skórek, jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć, nad czym pracuje zespół ds. aktualizacji bohaterów.Aktualizacja bohatera: Ryze Aktualizacja bohatera Przez całe tysiąclecie arcymag Ryze przeczesywał świat, poszukując starożytnych run i pieczętując ich moc we wnętrzu swojego magicznego zwoju. Choć Ryze darzy innych ludzi ciepłymi uczuciami, musi zawsze trzymać się od nich z daleka – i w oczach tych, których chroni, często uchodzi za porywczego gbura. Świat być może już zapomniał o potwornościach wywołanych przez moc run, ale Ryze zachowuje czujność.Aktualizacja bohatera: Ryze, Zbuntowany Mag Umiejętności *'' '' **''Zaklęcia Ryze’a zadają dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od ilości jego dodatkowej many, a jego maksymalna mana zostaje zwiększona o pewien procent jego mocy umiejętności.'' *'' '' **''Biernie: Po rzuceniu innych zaklęć Ryze’a resetuje się czas odnowienia Przeciążenia i rozpoczyna się ładowanie runy. Rzuć w tym czasie inne zaklęcie (nie Przeciążenie), aby w pełni naładować runę, lub rzuć Przeciążenie, aby anulować ładowanie.'' **''Użycie: Wywołaj runiczny wybuch zadający obrażenia magiczne pierwszemu trafionemu przeciwnikowi. Jeśli podczas rzucania Przeciążenia Ryze ma w pełni naładowaną runę, zyskuje tarczę i tymczasową premię do prędkości ruchu.'' *'' '' **''Natychmiast unieruchamia cel i zadaje mu obrażenia magiczne.'' *'' '' **''Zadaje obrażenia magiczne i naznacza cel. Kolejne zaklęcie rzucone przez Ryze’a na naznaczony cel wywoła dodatkowe efekty:'' ***'' zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia i przeskakuje na pobliskich naznaczonych wrogów.'' ***''Czas unieruchomienia pod wpływem zostaje dwukrotnie wydłużony.'' ***''Fluktuacja Magii naznacza wszystkich pobliskich wrogów.'' **''Jeśli naznaczony cel zostanie zabity przez dowolnego bohatera, wszyscy pobliscy wrogowie również zostaną naznaczeni.'' *'' '' **''Otwiera portal do znajdującego się w pobliżu miejsca. Kilka sekund później zostają tam przeniesione wszystkie sojusznicze jednostki w zasięgu portalu. Zaklęcia nie można rzucić na siebie – przenoszenie się do samego siebie nie byłoby zbyt mądre.'' W alei Legenda głosi, że pewien nieśmiertelny król demonów powiedział kiedyś: „Ryze to bohater, którego rozgrywkę należy opanować, aby zrozumieć znaczenie wciskania właściwych klawiszy we właściwym czasie i we właściwej kolejności”. W przypadku Ryze'a liczą się kombinacje, a ta aktualizacja tego nie zmienia. W gruncie rzeczy Mag Run to nadal ten sam wredny fioletowo-niebieski gość, który stosuje dynamiczne kombinacje zaklęć, aby wykosić przeciwników. A więc do rzeczy – jakie kombinacje powinni znać gracze w fazie walki w alei? PRZECIĄŻENIE FALI (E > W > Q) Rzuć Fluktuację Magii na stwora, który już prawie umiera, i wykończ go innym zaklęciem, żeby naznaczyć pozostałe stwory w pobliżu – doskonałym celem będą stwory oblężnicze, ponieważ często znajdują się w samym środku fali. Teraz możesz oczyścić teren z pomocą użytecznego Przeciążenia. DAJ SIĘ PONIEŚĆ FALI (E > E > W > Q) Naznaczone fale stanowią zagrożenie dla przeciwnika w alei, bo Ryze może z łatwością ponownie rzucić Fluktuację Magii na naznaczone stwory, aby zarazić efektem pobliskie cele. Jeśli Ryze naznaczy w ten sposób wrogiego bohatera, może go natychmiast unieruchomić na dłuższy czas za pomocą Runicznego Więzienia. Dodatkowa siła elementu E > W tej kombinacji kryje się w pełnym naładowaniu runy, dzięki której kolejne Q zapewni Ryze'owi tarczę i krótką premię do prędkości ruchu, które z kolei pomogą mu dopaść ofiarę (lub uciec przed żądnym krwi przeciwnikiem). Walki drużynowe i późna faza gry W przypadku starć pełnych drużyn osoby grające Ryze'em muszą szybko tworzyć kombinacje zaklęć, aby na bieżąco rozwiązywać pojawiające się problemy. Chcesz wyeliminować jeden konkretny cel? Wolisz zadawać obrażenia jak największej liczbie celów? A może tylko oczyszczasz teren po udanym ataku? Kiepscy gracze nadużywają umiejętności, wciskając klawisze, jak popadnie. Dobrzy gracze mądrze dobierają kombinacje. TYLKO SPRÓBUJ MNIE NAZNACZYĆ... (E > E > Q) Ryze wprawdzie nie jest w stanie likwidować wytrzymałych wrogów walczących w pierwszej linii, ale to nie znaczy, że jest bezużyteczny – po prostu będzie musiał na jakiś czas wcielić się w rolę maga obszarowego z tylnej linii. Rzuć na pobliskiego bohatera Fluktuację Magii, a następnie szybko to powtórz, aby naznaczyć wszystkich wrogów w okolicy. Wówczas wystarczy, że trafisz Q tylko jednego z nich, aby zadać obrażenia wszystkim naraz. czy . W efekcie przeniesienie sojuszników stanowi tylko mały wypadek i wszyscy przyjaciele Ryze'a wkrótce wracają do właściwych sobie alei. Tak się jednak nie dzieje w bazie wroga, w której aleje się ze sobą łączą i superumiejętność Ryze'a na 18. poziomie może przenieść stwory z całej alei do innej, pobliskiej alei. Jeśli na przykład masz olbrzymią falę, która właśnie zniszczyła inhibitor wroga w dolnej alei, możesz użyć Zagięcia Czasoprzestrzeni, aby zabrać ze sobą część stworów i zaatakować wieżę inhibitora w środkowej alei. Posłusznie zrezygnują z walki w dolnej alei i zaatakują najbliższą wieżę.}} NIE MA UCIECZKI (E > W > R > E > Q > RĄBNIĘCIE GŁOWĄ W KLAWIATURĘ) Najstraszliwsze w superumiejętności Ryze'a jest to, że potrafi on zmienić pozycję swojej drużyny w trakcie walki. Po rzuceniu Zagięcia Czasoprzestrzeni po raz pierwszy nic nie przeszkadza Ryze'owi w swobodnym poruszaniu się i używaniu innych umiejętności, więc jeśli on lub któryś z jego sojuszników ogłuszy (np. za pomocą wzmocnionego Runicznego Więzienia) przeciwnika o niskim poziomie zdrowia, może natychmiast zacząć rzucać Zagięcie Czasoprzestrzeni, celując za jego plecy. Kiedy Zagięcie Czasoprzestrzeni jest w użyciu, Ryze może wykonać pozostałą część kombinacji, a natychmiast po tym przenieść całą swoją drużynę za przeciwnika, aby odciąć mu drogę ucieczki. A gdy skończy czekać na odnowienie umiejętności, ktoś będzie musiał czekać na odrodzenie. Najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie takiej sytuacji w walce z Ryze'em to potraktowanie go umiejętnością ograniczenia kontroli – uniemożliwi mu ona nagłe przenoszenie się. Te kombinacje to dopiero początek. Liczymy, że aktualizacja pozwoli graczom, którzy są sprytniejsi od nas, znaleźć bardziej zaskakujące sposoby łączenia umiejętności Ryze'a. Spojrzenie na bohatera Pod względem historii Ryze stanowił wielką zagadkę – niemalże pustą, niezapisaną kartę. Co można o nim powiedzieć poza tym, że jest czarodziejem i pustelnikiem z olbrzymim zwojem na plecach? Z jego nielicznych kwestii w grze wynikało, że jest niecierpliwym, starym cholerykiem („W drogę! Chodźmy! No szybciej! Nie wstrzymuj mnie!”). Oprócz tego nie było tam wiele treści. Wyzwanie polegało na tym, żeby wypełnić tę pustą skorupę, nie negując opinii na jego temat, które gracze zdążyli sobie wyrobić, grając nim przez ostatnie siedem lat. „Zaktualizowanie Ryze'a było trochę onieśmielającym zadaniem” – mówi starszy scenarzysta John „JohnODyin” O’Bryan. „Ryze jest niemalże symbolem League”. Zamiast wyrzucać strzępki historii Ryze’a do śmietnika, postanowiliśmy odpowiedzieć na pytania, które od dawna sobie zadawaliśmy. Dlaczego wędruje, o co chodzi z tym wielkim zwojem i dlaczego ma niebieską skórę? Powoli JohnODyin i pozostali członkowie zespołu wypełnili wszystkie luki. Ryze wędruje, ponieważ wyznaczył sobie misję – chce znaleźć i zebrać superpotężne runy, które mogą zostać wykorzystane jako broń masowego rażenia. Przechowuje je w zwoju, który trzyma na plecach, i pilnuje ich jak oka w głowie. Gdyby wpadły w niepowołane ręce, światu groziłoby ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Ryze ma kilka tysięcy lat, ale żyje dzięki magii runicznej. W trakcie swoich wędrówek widział, jak powstają i upadają imperia. Każdy, kto tyle przeżył, miałby trochę dość świata – Ryze żyje już tak długo, że wielokrotnie był świadkiem popełnianych przez ludzi tych samych błędów. „Zagadki niebieskiej skóry nie udało nam się do końca rozwiązać” – przyznaje '''JohnODyin'. „Ale sądzimy, że był zwykłym gościem, który zmienił się pod wpływem swojej magii”.'' Aktualizacja aktualizację aktualizacją pogania Rzecz jasna, wielu graczy przyzna, że z biegiem czasu Ryze bardzo się zmienił. Ta aktualizacja to prawdopodobnie nasza trzecia czy czwarta próba odświeżenia Maga Run i słusznie dostało nam się od graczy za to, że nie opracowaliśmy tego bohatera lepiej do tej pory. Projektant bohaterów '''David „RiotRepertoir” Capurro' dużo o tym myślał. Rok temu RiotRepertoir pracował nad nowym projektem rozgrywki Ryze'a – chciał go wyposażyć w siłę, którą gracze mogliby wykorzystywać od czasu do czasu. Pomysł był taki, żeby jego umiejętność bierna i superumiejętność (po rozsądnym zarządzaniu skumulowanymi efektami) łączyły się w kluczowych momentach, dzięki czemu Ryze stawałby się niezwykle potężny. Aby jak najlepiej wykorzystać zdolności Ryze'a, gracze musieli dokładnie zarządzać zaklęciami i stosować kombinacje w celu zresetowania ich czasu odnowienia. Ponieważ obecnie Mag Run wygrywa mniej więcej 50% walk, można stwierdzić, że w wyniku ostatnich zmian stał się całkiem zrównoważonym bohaterem. Po co więc znów go zmieniać?'' Współczynnik wygranych to jednak nie wszystko. Z Magiem Run były trzy spore problemy – za trudno było się nauczyć nim grać, był zbyt silny, jeśli już opanowało się jego styl rozgrywki, a walka z nim w alei była zbyt skomplikowana dla graczy, którzy nie wykuli na pamięć wszystkich szczegółów jego gry. Ryze bywał niewyobrażalnie potężny z powodów, które nie były do końca jasne dla jego przeciwników. Okresowa siła, w którą chcieliśmy go wyposażyć, działała raczej jak lustro weneckie. Osoba grająca Ryze'em widzi i rozumie, co się dzieje, ale inni gracze mieli przed oczami tylko ciemność. Problem z silnymi graczami polegał na tym, że ich Ryze był niezwykle niezawodny i niezwyciężony. Zadawał mnóstwo obrażeń i natychmiast unieruchamiał przeciwników – w ostatnich zmianach tego nie naprawiliśmy. Nie chodzi o to, że nie lubimy potężnych bohaterów ani że nie należy wkładać wysiłku w opanowywanie rozgrywki danego bohatera. Postacie stanowiące wyzwanie są w League wyjątkowo ważne – granie nimi jest często najbardziej satysfakcjonujące. Problem pojawia się wówczas, gdy bohaterowie stają się kompletnie niezrozumiali dla tych, którzy dopiero się uczą ich stylu rozgrywki, i dla tych, którzy z nim walczą. Jak zastosować te wszystkie przemyślenia do Ryze'a? Najpierw usunęliśmy mechanikę związaną z kumulowaniem się efektów i czasem odnowienia jego umiejętności biernej, ale wykorzystaliśmy część jej elementów w innych umiejętnościach. Osoby grające Ryze'em (i ich przeciwnicy) nie będą już musiały tak dokładnie śledzić niemal niewidocznych kumulacji efektów i będą mogły się skupić na swoich ostatnich działaniach. Efekty pozytywne i negatywne trwają teraz trzy lub cztery sekundy, co oznacza, że ogólnie rzecz biorąc, istnieją konkretne, możliwe do zapamiętania kombinacje, które gracze mogą wykorzystać w dowolnym momencie. „Siła Ryze’a jest tak duża jak wcześniej, a podstawy jego stylu rozgrywki są teraz łatwiejsze do opanowania” – komentuje RiotRepertoir. „Każdy, kto zacznie nim grać, będzie mniej więcej wiedział, co należy robić, i z czasem stanie się w tym coraz lepszy”. Trafiony, uziemiony Motywem przewodnim aktualizacji rozgrywki Ryze'a było nadanie mu większej przejrzystości. Dotyczyło to również jego grafik i animacji. Bez względu na to, czy gra nim kompletny świeżak, który wypróbowuje go po raz pierwszy w życiu, czy też najlepszy gracz na świecie, który wyciska z niego ostatnie soki, Ryze zawsze wygląda tak samo – macha łapami na wszystkie strony, a wokoło pojawia się jakieś niebieskie badziewie. „Nie ma wątpliwości co do aktualnego wyglądu Ryze'a w grze” – mówi główny grafik '''Joshua „HUGEnFAST” Smith'. „Jest w najgorszej dziesiątce. Ma zdeformowane stopy i dziwaczne proporcje. Chcieliśmy, żeby znalazł się na tym samym poziomie co nowi bohaterowie”.'' Rozwiązaniem było uwydatnienie i przerysowanie jego ruchów. Sprawiliśmy, że wkłada teraz więcej siły w swoje ataki zamiast tylko nonszalancko rzucać zaklęcia. Ataki Maga Run stały się bardziej fizyczne, a jego tatuaże zaczynają się jarzyć, gdy przez jego ciało przepływa moc. Ale podświetlenie jego tatuaży i dodanie mu kilku ruchów nie wystarczało – nowy sposób rozgrywki wymagał nowych dźwięków. Tą kwestią zajął się dźwiękowiec '''Eugene „Riot Kyugene” Kang'. Nasz niebieski koleżka jest bowiem cholernie głośny.'' „Aktualne odgłosy Ryze'a w grze są bardzo mało dynamiczne” – mówi Riot Kyugene. „Są głośne, intensywne i wszystkie brzmią tak samo. Są wręcz tak głośne, że zaczynają się zlewać”. Bez żadnego punktu odniesienia w całym oceanie zaklęć trudno jest się graczom połapać, co Ryze im właściwie robi w danej chwili. Riot Kyugene zaktualizował dźwięki Ryze'a w taki sposób, by podkreślić znaczenie jego nowego E, ponieważ ostrzega ono graczy, że następna w kolejności jest potężniejsza część kombinacji Ryze'a. Ryze jest teraz na PBE, zapewne wydziera się właśnie na ludzi, którzy próbują dotknąć jego zwoju. Obrazy Ryze OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret klasycznego Ryze'a Ryze drugi portret.jpg|Drugi portret klasycznego Ryze'a Ryze chiński portret.jpg|Portret klasycznego Ryze'a używany na chińskim serwerze Ryze człowiek stary portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Ludzkiego Ryze'a Ryze TribalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Plemiennego Ryze'a Ryze Plemienny drugi portret.jpg|Drugi portret Plemiennego Ryze'a, pochodzący z chińskiego serwera Ryze Profesor stary portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Profesora Ryze'a Ryze Zombie stary portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Zombi Ryze'a Ryze Zombie drugi portret.jpg|Drugi portret Zombi Ryze'a, pochodzący z chińskiego serwera Ryze Wujek pierwszy portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Wujka Ryze'a Ryze Wujek chiński portret.jpg|Drugi portret Wujka Ryze'a, pochodzący z chińskiego serwera Ryze TriumphantSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Ryze'a Zwycięzcy Ryze Zwycięzca drugi portret.jpg|Drugi portret Ryze'a Zwycięzcy, pochodzący z chińskiego serwera Ryze Kryształów stary portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Ryze'a Mrocznych Kryształów Ryze Pirat stary portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Ryze'a Pirata Ryze_concept_art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Ryze'a Ryze_VU_concept_01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Ryze'a Ryze_3D_sculpture.jpg|Sylwetka Ryze'a 3D 1 (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Ryze 3D sculpture_2.jpg|Sylwetka Ryze'a 3D 2 (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Ryze Demon concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Ryze'a Mrocznych Kryształów (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Ryze Render old.png|Stary model Ryze'a Stary Ludzki Ryze model.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Ludzkiego Ryze'a Stary Prof Ryze model.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Profesora Ryze'a Stary Wuj Ryze model.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Wujka Ryze'a Stary Zombie Ryze model.jpg|Porównanie starego i nowego modelu Zombi Ryze'a Ryze Whitebeard concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Ryze'a Białobrodego (w wykonaniu Sunny'ego Kody) Stary SKT T1 Ryze.jpg|Stara wersja modelu SKT T1 Ryze'a (sprzed aktualizacji postaci i wydania skórki) Stare drugie SKT T1.jpg|Stara wersja portretu SKT T1 Ryze'a (sprzed aktualizacji postaci i wydania skórki) Stare umiejętności * Pasywna: Mistrzostwo Magii: ** Po rzuceniu zaklęcia czas odnowienia pozostałych umiejętności zostaje zmniejszony o 1 sekundę. * Q: Przeciążenie: ** Biernie: Czas odnowienia umiejętności zostaje skrócony o 2/4/6/8/10%. ** Aktywnie: Zadaje obrażenia magiczne o wartości: 60/85/110/135/160 (+0.4) plus 6.5% maksymalnej many Ryze'a. * W: Runiczne Więzienie: ** Unieruchamia wroga na 0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75 sek., zadając obrażenia magiczne o wartości 60/95/130/165/200 (+0.6) plus 4.5% maksymalnej many Ryze'a. * E: Fluktuacja Magii: ** Uwalnia kulę, która do pięciu razy odbija się od wrogów lub Ryze'a. Każde trafienie zadaje obrażenia magiczne o wartości 50/70/90/110/130 (+0.35) plus 1% maksymalnej many Ryze'a oraz na 5 sekund obniża odporność na magię o 12/15/18/21/24. * R: Niszczycielskie siły: ** Ładuje ogromną moc magiczną zyskując tym samym 15/20/25% wampiryzmu zaklęć oraz 35/45/55 prędkości ruchu. Zaklęcia zadają 50% obrażeń obszarowych przez 5/6/7 sekund. en:Ryze/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów